FBG Outake
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: Outake on Chapter 14. What happened in the delivery room when Hermione was giving birth?


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: I liked the idea of this story and thought about including it in the main story of Reap What You Sow, but I'm keeping it, as always, in a mostly Harry Third Person POV. Plus, it would offset the tone and mood I was working to establish last chapter. Dedicated to all fans of RWYS, all of you are the best!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS AGAIN, I'LL CUT OFF YOUR-"

Now, normally when one is being threatened into losing ones manhood and life in general, one would think to defend yourself, or at least your honor. Instead, Ronald Weasley was cowering in front of his angry wife, whose lungs and voice were going into overdrive on lecture/threaten mode.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, I'LL PUT YOU IN ONE OF THESE ROOMS FASTER THAN YOU CAN EAT!"

He thanked Merlin, God, and every other deity he had ever heard of that Hermione's wand had already been confiscated. After all, he could eat pretty fast.

"I SWEAR RON, WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SEPARATE BEDS!"

Ron really hoped it was the pressure of childbirth, and that she wouldn't make good on her threats. He didn't fancy spending the rest of his life without sharing the same bed as Hermione.

"Just calm down, Mione." Ron said shakily, trying to calm his enraged wife down with reason.

He might as well have been talking to a Crabbe, or Goyle. Words might have made an effect there, he heard once that animals could understand the human language and reason. Hermione was far beyond listening to reason.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! YOU BLOODY TRY CALMING DOWN, RONALD WEASLEY! IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, I'LL TEAR YOUR BLOODY BALLS OFF WITH SUMMONING CHARM!"

Ron didn't know if that was magically possible, but since his wife was, and always would be, most likely, the smartest witch alive, then chances were that she'd find a way to make good on that threat. Instinctively, he covered himself slightly with his legs.

Meanwhile, the Healers and Mediwitches ignored Ron's plight, seemingly focused on helping his wife, who seemed intent to give birth, then promptly rip Ron's balls and head off.

Ron really hoped it would be his head, first.

"Push, Mrs. Weasley! Push!" One Healer urged, and Hermione decided to ream her husband out after her child was born. And then make good on her threats.

One Mediwitch tugged on his sleeve, asking him to urge her too, perhaps take her hand as well, to stand next to her.

Ron wondered if this Mediwitch was an assassin.

But he complied, seeing as how there wasn't much else Hermione could threaten to do to him.

He hoped, anyway.

Hesitantly, he grasped Hermione's hand and squeezed it, reassuring her that he was still there. She squeezed, or more like put his hand in a vice grip, but he could tell she was in pain.

"Don't let go Ron," Hermione whispered, anger giving way to her pain.

"You'll be fine, Mione. We're all here for you. I'm here. Harry's here." Ron whispered soothingly, clutching her hand.

Hermione seemed to draw strength from the knowledge that the third member of the Trio was just outside, waiting for the birth of his (hopefully) godchild.

Still, she looked in pain, and Ron looked worriedly on as his first child's birth continued.

Finally though, as Hermione pushed, grunted, and cried out, one Healer saw that she was pushing a bit too hard. "Perhaps you shouldn't push so hard-" He said.

_Wrong move, _Ron thought.

"This baby isn't going to stay in me any longer! You're comin' out! I swear it!" Hermione screeched, and her face twisted in pain as she pushed once more.

"It might not-" Someone said, before a slight intake of breath was heard.

Ron looked on as a tiny, bloody piece of flesh was picked up, cleaned slightly, and presented to him. _We forgot to agree on a name…_ Ron thought wistfully, but found it more fortunate. Harry was here, and he should be there for the naming of his god- Ron checked for a second- son.

"He's so beautiful…" Ron whispered, falling in love with this tiny, mewling creature covered in blood. He looked so wonderful, that Ron just couldn't help himself. He was caught under the spell of his son, and, for the first time, he truly understood why he had six siblings. Not the technical way, that way he found out one horrifying night about twelve years ago, when he walked in on his parents, working on his seventh sibling.

It had taken Ron months to even look at his parents without blushing

He decided to ignore horrifying memories and get on with presenting his child to his wonderful mother.

"Look Mione," Ron whispered, showing his son to his mother for the first time, "Look how wonderful he is."

Hermione smiled, despite how tired she was, and reached out. "My little baby," She whispered.

"What will you name him?" One of the Mediwitches asked, smiling.

"I think we'll wait for a little while. Could you please bring my family in here?" Ron asked politely, not looking away from his son, still entranced. He had unconsciously stated that Harry was part of his family. He hoped that the Boy-Who-Lived wanted to be part of his family.

Hermione caught what Ron had not said, and smiled. "You're going to be a great father." Hermione whispered, and Ron blushed.

As the Healers bustled around them, they found themselves in a precious moment, just the three of them. Ron wanted to share this moment with everyone, share his son with everyone. He wanted Harry to become part of his child's life, to help him, just like Harry had helped Ron.

"Do you think he'll say yes?" Hermione asked.

Ron had no need for clarification. He looked at his child for a moment, as he first opened his eyes fully. Sapphire met sapphire, and Ron broke out into a grin. "How could he not? Look at this little guy!" Ron said, almost squealing.

Hermione smiled at her husband's antics, and only hoped he was right as their family, as Harry came in, hopefully back into their lives, and into their child's life.

* * *

AN: Just a little treat for RWYS fans! All of you are so great!


End file.
